gregor and the war of many
by regalia queen
Summary: Its been 4 years since COC and regalia is at war again that could bring back not only Ares but Luxas parents and Ripreds family he needs to go but its up to Mom and Dad. But it could also bring back many that are not wanted back
1. them

chapter 1: them

Gregor has been miserable ever since he left her. They still live in the same place but Gregors mom does not let him leave alone. Not that he leaves him room anyway. He's looking at the picture of him and Luxa now but his thoughts are interrupted by arguing between his mom and someone else he cant tell. So he gets up to investigate.

"I will not let my son go back ever again" yelled his mom. "But he needs to" snarled " Ripred " Gregor whispered. "Get over here boy" said Ripred with that Gregor and also lizzie who was watching ran to Ripred.

Gregor stopped short when he saw her. Luxa. They ran to each other and in an instant were in each others arms. "Man she's hot" thought Gregor. She pulled away to soon and slapped Gregor saying "that's for leaving me and this is for being together again" and with that they were kissing a kiss of love and longing and passion. They both pulled away with huge smiles.

They both looked at Lizzie and Ripred hand in hand. Boots also ended up coming out and the two girls were playing with Ripred. "ok. I will talk this over with my husband. Luxa, Ripred u may stay the night" said Gregors mom. "Luxa you may stay with Gregor in his room don't get any ideas you two Ripred you can stay on the couch or where ever"

"Oh do not worry I am Queen I must not get 'any ideas'" said Luxa. Gregor couldn't help it and started cracking up. "what is so funny Gregor" said Luxa annoyance in her voice. "its just how you said it" said Gregor putting on one of his goofy smiles Luxa smiled back.

So dinner came and they were all eating. Gregors dad came home very surprised then he smiled and greeted them. It was bedtime and Gregor and Luxa were wiped out so they went to bed early they said their goodnights and went to Gregors room. Well Gregor carried Luxa to his room bride style and she blushed at this. Gregor jump up landing in his bed Luxa was hovering over him with surprised face and landed on Gregor he was smiling at her when she gave him a playful hit and put on a sassy face. then they cuddled up together and went to sleep.

Gregor's Mom and Dad kept Ripred behind to talk to him. Every one went to bed at around 10:00 p.m. and they stayed up talking until around midnight then they went to bed and Ripred ended up sleeping on the floor of Lizzies and boots room

When they woke up they smelled bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Luxa who has never tasted them before took a little convincing to do. "come on its good trust me" said Gregor. "uh I- I don't know" Luxa said "oh come on" Gregor finally just took her fork grabbed some pancake and shoved it in her mouth. "your right it is good" said Luxa "told you" . "Ok we have come to a conclusion" Gregors mom said "We will be going back" "Not only that but we may stay there forever" Gregors dad said

Gregor and Luxa were in each others arms in an instant and Gregor was twirling her off the ground. Everyone was so happy lizzie and boots were already packing. in an hour they were at the stone entrance. "Ready" Luxa asked Gregor "ready" he responded


	2. here we go agian

Chapter 2: here we go again

They pulled away the rock and went in. "Keep your lights away from me and Gregor it will hurt" said Ripred "So if you don't want an angry Gregor or Ripred watch the lights". They walked to the bats Luxa and Gregor on Aurora, Gregors mom and dad on Adramada, Boots (or Maggie) and Lizzie on Nike, and Ripred on a big gray bat.

"You know I missed you" said Luxa "Me too" Gregor said as he rapped his arms around her waist and she took his hands and laid her head on his shoulder. They could here Ripred laugh at them but that just made them smile. "Lets give Ripred a show" Gregor whispered in Luxas ear which earned Gregor a giggle as he turned her face and kissed her. "Oh you to get a room" said Ripred and Gregor and Luxa started to laugh. "We were just giving you what you asked for" said Gregor through laughs. And then they were all laughing and talking and cracking jokes. Gregor and Luxa both almost fell off of Aurora because they were laughing so hard.

They landed in the High Hall and were greeted by Vikus, Mareth, Howard, and Perideta. It was about 3 hour till dinner so Gregor asked Luxa "How would you like to go to the Overland and go to a fancy restaurant and eat dinner" "Of course Gregor" said Luxa. They got Vikus's approval and Gregor went up to the Overland to get Luxa and him an outfit he got back and told Luxa to put it on he also bought her make-up to put on. The outfit for Luxa was a black half sleeved, knee high dress, with a maroon cardigan, black leggings, and black wedges. Gregors was a tuxedo. when Luxa was finished with her makeup and outfit she looked stunning.

Gregor just stood there with his mouth open and wide eyes. Luxa just stood there smiling ear to ear. Then Gregor walked to her and took her hands and said "You look absolutely stunning" Gregor said "And you look very very handsome" said Luxa "Well are you ready" "yes". They walked to the High Hall and meet Aurora. "Wow you two look stunning together" said Howard. That made Luxa giggle and Gregor just looked at her smiling and said ''Yep, absolutely stunning''. For some reason everyone that they are close to came to see them off. Gregor picked Luxa up bride-style and she blushed When he whispered "I'll be doing this down an aisle soon enough" he placed her on Aurora and then climbed on himself. When he was on Luxa turned her head and kissed him.

They got to the tunnel and said good-bye to Aurora and left. They went to The Capital Grille (its real look it up). They ate then walked around New York Gregor showed her everything they even took a fancy tour bus. About after 2 hours they went back. When they got to the Palace Gregor just went to Luxas chambers and went to sleep with her. And they just slept nothing else just slept.


End file.
